Valediction
by checkerboardom
Summary: A few months after Blake hands in her badge, her and Reid catch up over coffee.


**Title: Valediction**

**Rating: K+**

**Tags: Fluff, post season-9, mentions of Maeve and Ethan, spoilers for Season Ten's new character.**

**A/N: So, I haven't seen much Blake related fanfiction in the fandom, which is uber disappointing because I love her character. So here's some Blake and Reid catching up over coffee and crossword puzzles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valediction<strong>

It had been a few months since he'd last seen Blake in person, what with her move to Boston and the backup of cases recently, but she looked like she had never left. Now that they had an unusually long weekend, Blake had taken him up on his offer for a visit and suggested a small coffee shop not too far from the Capitol.

"Looking good." She told him as she set two coffee cups down on the table and Reid smiled up at her, despite the sunshine in his eyes.

"I could say the same for you." Reid remarked and handed over a folded up crossword. "How's Boston?"

"Oh, here and there." She said with a so-so hand gesture, pen held loosely between her fingers. "Not as exciting, but it's nice. James is around more and the teaching job is...good. Five letters, Of The Holy See"

"Just good?" Reid's brow furrowed and Blake's smile wavered a little. "Papal."

"More than good. How's the team?" She deflected, and they both knew she was doing it but Reid had the tact not to press. Blake penned in his answer and handed the puzzle back over for Reid to scan.

"Fulton's Folly, nine letters. They're...the team, ya' know? Garcia misses her tea partner."

"I bet. I'm sure Kate can fill that role, though." She looked away, taking a drink of her coffee as she scanned the crowd around the little cafe. "Steamboat. Nutmeg covering, four letters."

"Kate's not you. And I... it's nice having someone to do crossword puzzles with." It's as close to an _I miss you_ as he was going to get and Blake looked back at him, eyes steady. "Aril; it's a fleshy covering found on the seeds of _Celastrus Scandens._"

"She's a good agent. Her and JJ are a lot alike, now that I think about it. And she's pretty." Blake winked and Reid fumbled the pen a little.

"I- I'm not... With Maeve...and everything..." Reid stuttered out and Blake let out a rare laugh.

"I'm not saying you are." She assured, eyes alight with humor before she sobered up. "You still carry her book, don't you?"

"Every day." He admitted, thumb stroking over the strap of his messenger bag before he could catch himself. "It makes me feel safe. Like she's watching over me. Which, is stupid, given that there's no proof-"

"Hey, hey, there doesn't have to be proof. It's not stupid to keep her around." Her hand drifted to her watch. "When Ethan was eight, he and James bought me this watch for Mother's Day. I've only ever taken it off in the shower. After the case in West Virginia, I was terrified that it was too damaged to work, but it survived. Thinking that I had lost a piece of him, it scared me."

"It's all I have besides the letters." Reid murmured, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I remember every word we ever exchanged, but sometimes just seeing her hand writing is enough." He paused. "So, Harvard?"

"Oh, I know. I don't even think you could manage to read all the books they have in their Library."

"Probably not. Harvard has the largest and oldest library system in the U.S, with over ninety different libraries, some of which are as far away as Florence, Italy. Some of their library building don't even have libraries in them, confusingly enough."

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to start with Birkhoff and Houghton and work our way out from there." She told him and held back a smile at the excitement that practically poured off of the young agent.

"That would, that would be-" Reid cut off as his phone rang. "I've always wanted to see the Harry Elkins Widener Collection. Excuse me."

Blake watched Reid get up from the table, phone to his ear, and took another drink of her coffee. Then she picked up her pen and the crossword puzzle. When Reid hung up and returned to the table, Blake was gone and the crossword was nearly finished.

"Eleven letters, bidding farewell." Reid read aloud and smiled.

From a block away, Blake's cellphone chimed and she smiled as she read the incoming text.

-_Valediction. See you soon._-

...

Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. ~Richard Bach

* * *

><p><strong>So, I haven't written any Criminal Minds related anything for a couple of years. So if I completely butchered both their character, let me know. Critics and reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
